


口是心非不是好习惯

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter —-J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 大概就是两人工作都hin忙然后很久没有emmm所以哈利就感觉自己被冷落了想要和小龙再重燃激情（？)最后happy ending的故事





	口是心非不是好习惯

著名的救世主哈利·波特与前食死徒德拉科·马尔福的恋情曝光使整个魔法界为之震惊，于是每当两人并肩出现在公共场合时，总会有闪光灯与喋喋不休的记者伴随着。  
“波特先生，”一位记者举着话筒挤到两人面前，“请问您与马尔福先生……”记者堆起笑脸，“谁是上面的那个呢？”马尔福一阵恶寒，正想讽刺几句八卦记者的无下限，却被哈利施了个噤声咒，哈利温和地笑着答道，“是我，我是上面的那个。”德拉科掐了一把男人的后腰，哈利绷紧身体抑制住了颤抖，回手拍了一掌恋人的手背，继续回答记者仿佛没有尽头的问题。  
回到家，哈利悄悄斜眼观察德拉科的表情，发现男人并没有要计较他今日在记者面前的胡言乱语的意思，竟暗暗叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”德拉科敏锐地捕捉到恋人的小动作，担忧地发问。“没……没事。”哈利欲言又止，终是闭上了嘴。  
——————————————————  
朋友们的聚会总是让哈利卸下所有防备，满脑子只剩下喝酒，而最后总是瘫软地陷在沙发里等待德拉科来接他。  
摘下了呆板的圆框眼镜，祖母绿的眸子因醉酒而蒙上一层薄雾，颇有几分勾人，乱糟糟的发丝好像都在酒里泡软，乖顺地贴在后脑勺，双颊和耳廓都染上浅浅的红，眼角也泛着水红，因为燥热而解开的两颗扣子露出了锁骨和一侧肩头，嘴巴还一开一合的在念着什么。  
这就是德拉科来时看到的景象。  
“该死，”他低声骂道，伸手扶起站都站不稳的哈利，脖子突然被男人搂住，嘴唇不安分地凑上德拉科的脸颊吻了上去，“德拉科……”他唤道。  
轻轻啃咬男人的耳垂，顺着脖颈往下，一路留下浅浅的牙印和水痕，“德拉科我要操你……你等着德拉科……”德拉科冷哼一声，环住哈利的腰打横抱起，大步迈向车门。  
他打开后座的门将哈利扔了进去，满意的听见男人的闷哼。“你说你要操我，波特？”他单膝卡入哈利双腿间，扣住哈利的后脑让他坐起来。哈利已经醒了，眯着眼睛望向德拉科。  
德拉科爬进车里，顺手关上车门，猛的把哈利摁在车窗上亲了上去。这个吻不算温柔，牙齿和舌头时有磕碰，不多时，两人口中竟有了血腥味，德拉科听着身下人的喘息声，警告的咬了一口哈利的舌尖，松开了男人。哈利正因舌尖传来的痛感轻哼着，嘶嘶地吸着气，德拉科的手在他下巴上揉捏着，顺势向下解开了哈利衬衫的扣子，指节好像不经意地在男人胸前蹭过，哈利的脚趾蜷缩起来，低声哼哼了几声。  
德拉科用两根手指夹住哈利的舌头轻轻揉捏着，另一只手拉下了男人的裤链，将裤子褪下一半，手掌探进男人腿根摸索着，满意的摸到一手粘腻湿热。  
“波特，”德拉科把头埋在哈利的颈窝，轻轻喘着气，舌尖时不时舔过锁骨和肩膀，“你说你要操我？”哈利猛的绷住身体，打了个寒噤，但他决定继续装醉，“什么……啊？”德拉科把手探向哈利的后穴，缓缓没入一个指节，他凑到哈利耳侧吹着气，“装傻是没有用的，傻宝宝波特。”他恶趣味的屈起手指在甬道中打转，哈利紧咬下唇隐忍着呻吟，“太不乖了，亲爱的，说谎是坏孩子的行为。”  
他埋下头舔舐啃咬哈利胸前的两点，稍稍用了几分力气，男人呜咽着扭动身体想闪躲，却受制于狭窄的环境，只是微微挺起了胸膛好似在邀请品尝一般。德拉科索性将哈利的裤子全部脱下，借着窗外的灯光，德拉科看见灰色的内裤上已经有了深色的水痕，他的哈利还是这样敏感。细密的啃咬落在胸膛和腿根，哈利难耐地扭动着身子，德拉科将他的手压在头顶，唇抵在他耳边轻轻吹着气。

“来，波特，说说看，告诉我你要干什么？”  
“来，像你刚刚说的那样再说一次，说你要操我。”

他又加进一根手指，在湿润的甬道中搅动着，勾起了唇角，“波特，看看，我在用手指操你。”他用手指撬开男人的牙关，逼得哈利漏出了几声低吟。  
德拉科握住哈利的腰将他翻转过来，轻拍男人的臀让他放松些，“看来傲罗的训练很有用啊，波特，你的屁股真翘。”德拉科总喜欢用下流的话语来挑逗他可爱的哈利，在外人面前正经严肃的救世主只有在他面前才会露出这样的一面，仿佛身子骨都被情欲泡软，浑身都没有力气，偶尔出声骂他一两句也好像在撒娇，尾音都带着颤抖，平添几分情色的意味。  
他利落地脱下自己的裤子，对准哈利的后穴挺身将阴茎送了进去，紧致的甬道包裹着他，德拉科舒爽地叹了口气，哈利的肩膀颤抖着，发出几声低低的呻吟，德拉科狠狠抽插了几下，捏着哈利的下巴问他，“波特，告诉我，现在是谁在操你？”哈利羞怯地摇着头，嘴里发出断断续续的轻哼。  
“采访一下，波特先生，”德拉科装作握着话筒的样子将手放在他嘴边，“您和马尔福先生，谁是上面的那个呢？说啊，波特。”他笑着哄劝男人，身下又用了几分力气冲撞哈利。  
“是……你……”哈利艰难地开口，声音都变了调，“你是上面……上面的那个……”德拉科向后倒去，握住哈利的腰将他转了个圈面对着他，哈利体内的阴茎也抵着深处碾了一圈，哈利惊慌地哭叫着，后穴收缩着，绞得德拉科差点射出来，德拉科警告的咬了一口男人的手腕，笑道，“那也不一定，波特，我们可以用骑乘式，你也可以做上面的那个。”他掐住哈利的腰借着体重用阴茎深深地抽插着，囊袋拍打着臀肉，啪嗒声和啾啾的水声交织成情欲的乐章，交合处的体液在抽插下泛开白沫，哈利欢愉地呻吟着，德拉科一边用力碾过恋人敏感的那一点一边问他，“波特，这就是你想要的对吗？你想要我操你，对不对？”  
哈利的理智线在情欲的冲撞下几乎崩断，他在喘息的间隙断断续续地说着，“是的……是……啊……”  
“告诉我，哈利，是谁在操你？谁是上面的那个？”  
“是你……是德拉科……在操我……德拉科是……上面的……哈啊……”  
滚烫的白浊填满了哈利的甬道，男人的身上斑驳着吻痕和齿痕，发丝和唇边都沾着体液，一派淫靡的景象。  
德拉科倒是上身整整齐齐，只是胸前被抓出的褶皱和袖口的白浊暴露了方才的激烈。他收拾好自己，用衬衫将昏睡过去的哈利盖好，坐上驾驶位向家的方向开去，后座的男人翻了个身，嘴里还呢喃着恋人的姓名。


End file.
